The Season of Amber Memories
by Domia R. C
Summary: Mengapa Nami begitu menyukai musim gugur, bunga Trick Blue, dan Turtle Swamp? Oneshot fict. Nami x Gustafa! RnR, CnC, and Flame is allowed!


Ryuu: Halo, Ryuu balik dengan fict. Oneshot lagi disinii! XD

Hikari: Demen banget sih kayaknya Ryuu-Sama bikin oneshot fict?

Ryuu: Haha..tau nih..seneng banget bikin oneshot fict. apalagi tentang Nami x Jack!

Nami & Jack: HATCHOO!

Hikari: Okeh! let's start!

Title: The Season of Amber Memories

Disclaimer: You know it already! But, i owned this story..

Warning: A2 G1 lah pokoknya..(aneh abal gaje)

-Normal POV-

Jack dan Nami. Sepasang sahabat yang telah berkawan selama 1 tahun itu sedang berada di _Turtle Swamp_ untuk mencari bunga Trick Blue kesukaan Nami.

"Nami, mengapa kau begitu suka berada di rawa ini?" tanya Jack kepada sahabatnya, Nami.

"Entahlah..mungkin karena kenangan itu.." jawab Nami dingin

"Dan mengapa kau begitu suka musim gugur?" tanya Jack lagi

"Hmm..baiklah..jika kau ingin tahu.." jawab Nami.

"Dan apakah bunga Trick Blue itu temasuk dari kenangan 'itu'?" tanya Jack lagi..

"Dengar saja ceritanya.." kata Nami

FLASHBACK

Kedatangan gadis itu membuat lembah kecil ini semakin sepi. Ia datang bersama orang tuanya. Sedari kecil. Nami. Ya...itulah namanya. Nami kecil lalu ditinggalkan orangtuanya. Ia kala itu tinggal bersama Ruby dan Tim, sepasang suami istri yang mendirikan sebuah penginapan di lembah kecil ini. Nami bukanlah tipe anak yang suka berbicara atau banyak berbicara. Ia lebih memilih berjalan-jalan menelusuri lembah kecil yang baru ia datangi sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-10, di musim gugur ini. Ia Menemukan sebuah rawa. Nama rawa itu adalah _Turtle Swamp_..Di hari ulang tahunnya, Musim dimana banyak kekayaan alam tumbuh di seluruh penjuru lembah kecil ini. Ya..Musim gugur...Itu juga dimana bunga _Trick Blue_ kesukaan Nami bermekaran. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau bukan, Nami kecil menemukan bunga kesukaanya. Banyak sekali bunga Trick Blue bermekaran disekitar rawa tersebut. Nami kecil lalu memetik bunga-bunga itu. Sayangnya, ia tak melihat jalan dan tersandung ranting.

"aduh.." rintihnya. Nami kecil berusaha berdiri. Dilihatnya seorang bocah laki-laki seumurannya-atau mungkin lebih tua 1 tahun darinya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mambantunya berdiri.

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya. Nami berdiri sendiri tanpa ingin dibantu oleh anak itu. "Ya" jawabnya dingin. "Jadi, kau suka bunga Trick Blue?" tanya anak itu. "Hm." jawab nami singkat.."Ini untukmu!" kata bocah itu sambil memberi serangkaian bunga Trick Blue. Nami begitu terkesan.

"Kenapa?" tanya anak itu.."Aku..tidak bermaksud sejauh itu..tapi.." kata Nami "Ayolah! Ini untuk tanda persahabatan dariku mungkin?" kata laki-laki itu. "Ba-Baiklah.." kata Nami sambil menerima bunga tersebut. Mereka melewati hari bersama di rawa tersebut. Si bocah laki-laki itu sukses membuat Nami terkesan akan kebaikan hatinya dan kepandaiannya bermain alat musik gitar. "Hei, kau tahu? Orang-orang di beberapa kota menyebut musim ini _The season of Amber_! maknanya dalam, bukan?" kata laki-laki itu.

"Oh, ya.." Kata Nami. ia tak tahu mau berkata apa..."Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki itu. "Nami" jawab Nami datar. "Salam kenal! Aku. Gu-" belum selesai laki-laki itu menyebutkan namanya, Nami dipanggil oleh Ruby "Nami! Aku membuatkanmu sup yam untukmu! Ayo masuk kedalam!" teriak Ruby dari halaman belakangnya "Ya, Ruby! Aku datang!" kata Nami dari rawa itu. "Sampai jumpa, Gu!" kata Nami kepada laki-laki yang menyebutkan namanya Gu..sebenarnya..ia belum selesai menyebutkan namanya.

"Hei, Nami! Kau suka sup yam?" teriak laki-laki itu dari kejauhan. "Yaa!" teriak Nami. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Amber?" tanya laki-laki itu kepada Nami. Nami hanya melambaikan tangannya tanda selamat-tinggal-kawan-baru-sampai-jumpa-lagi kepada bocah itu.

FLASH BACK END

"Dan laki-laki itu adalah pangeran masa kecilmu?" tanya Jack. Nami seketika blushing. "Pa-Pangeran apanya? Jelas dia itu hanya penduduk biasa disini.." kata Nami malu.

"Maksudku...pangeran di hatimu?" goda Jack kepada Nami. "Jaaack!" gerutu Nami sambil menggetok kepala Jack. "Aduh! Nami!" keluh Jack.

"Ambeer!" Teriak seorang laki-laki bertopi hijau panjang dengan bunga ditengahnya dan menyelempangi tas gitar dibelakangnya sedang melambaikan tangannya kearah kami.

"Ah, Gu!" sapa Nami. Ia mengeluarkan senyumannya yang jarang-tidak pernah dikeluarkannya didepan orang. "Untukmu!" kata laki-laki yang dipanggil oleh Nami dengan panggilan 'Gu' itu memberikan serangkaian bunga Trick Blue kepada Nami..

"Gustafa?" tanya Jack heran. "J-Jack?" tanya pria itu heran. "Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Nami tambah heran lagi. "Kami sahabat!" kata Gustafa dan Jack bersamaan

"Oh.." kata Nami datar dan lalu menghirup aroma wangi dari bunga kesukaanya tersebut. "Hei, jadi..kapan kau akan memberi Nami _blue feather,_ Gustafa?" goda Jack kepada Gustafa dan menyikut lengan kanan Gustafa. Wajah Nami dan Gustafa pun memerah. "maksudmu?" tanya Gustafa. "Ah, Gustafa,,kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak tahu" Jawab Jack dengan nada usil. "Jack..." kata Nami. disekitarnya telah terlihat aura gelapnya.

..

..

..

DOK!

"Aduuuh!" rintih si peternak itu kesakitan. sekarang sudah ada dua benjolan di kepala Jack "Rasakan!" gerutu Nami sambil meninggalkan Gustafa dan Jack.

"H-Hei! Nami! Tunggu!" Teriak Jack. Gustafa menyusul Nami. Jack lalu berdiri dan berlari kearah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kena kalian!" kata Jack yang merangkul Gustafa dan Nami. "Jadi, Gustafa?" tanya Jack.

"Nami..." kata Gustafa sambil mengeluarkan bulu berwarna biru yang indah dari saku-nya. "Maukah?" tanya Gustafa kepada Nami.

Seketika wajah Nami memerah. Mungkin sudah seperti warna rambutnya? Nami menerima benda berharga tersebut dari tangan Gustafa. Ia lalu berlari kearah inn. Wajahnya memancarkan aura yang tidak biasa..yaitu aura bahagia.

"Heheheh.." tawa Jack riang sekali "Tos dulu dong, Jack!" kata Gustafa kepada Jack dan sudah memasang tangannya pada posisi _Hi-5_. "Selamat ya, Gustafa!" kata Jack yang turut gembira bahwa kedua sahabatnya telah menjadi sepasang sejoli.

Di diri Nami-pun telah terpatri kenangan baru-nya bersama cinta pertamanya dan sahabat setianya...dan lagi-lagi..di musim gugur, the season of amber...

-Normal POV End-

**FIN**

Ryuu: Hohohohoho! Gimana? Aneh kan? Huooo~

Hikari: RnR ya, readers-samaa! flame juga boleh kok...CnC? siiipppp

Ryuu: Saya tunggu loh!


End file.
